


birthday present

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, cute underwear adsfghjklæ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's vegard's birthday, and Bård got him something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> it feels like it's been forever since i wrote anything lmao
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy?

19th May. It's nineteenth May and it's ten in the morning, and Vegard is in bed. It's his birthday, but he had no intentions of celebrating in any way, turning 35 wasn't grand and he felt like a sore old loser if he was honest. Besides, he'd just held a massive concert three days prior, he wanted to sleep for a million years afterwards, he was dead tired.  
Bård had told him to take a day off. Vegard was slightly surprised, as it's usually no days where they skip work, but he wasn't one to complain when the brat let him sleep in.

So now he was lying in bed, almost pulled back into sleep after having received a text message from one of his friends wishing him a happy birthday, his cheek pressed into the pillow and his legs sprawled out from under the duvet. 

At first he thought he was dreaming, when he heard the front door open and close again, a set of keys rattling, and quiet footsteps heading for his bedroom.  
He opened his eyes a little, too tired to look up, and saw a pair of blue clothed feet stand about two meters away from him, and he had a sneaking suspicion of who it was that owned those feet.

”Good morning big brother!”

Yep. His suspicions had been correct. Vegard had heard enough of his younger brothers voice to recognize it anywhere. He didn't bother to respond, only shut his eyes again and turned his head to face the wall.

He heard Bård sigh. ”I said, good morning, Vegard!” He yanked the duvet off of Vegard, throwing it on the floor and revealing Vegard's warm skin to the colder air in the room. He felt goosebumps cover his skin and the short hairs on his arms stand on edge, but he didn't want to move. 

He still didn't want to respond, he was too sleepy to deal with Bård, and too nonchalant to give a fuck that he's now lying there only in his boxers. Hell, Bård had seen more than that, so this really wasn't a big deal.

”I just came by to wish you a happy birthday, aren't you gonna say thank you?” Vegard can see his brothers confident smile under his eyelids, but he only wraps his arms around the pillow and snuggles closer to it.

”Go away Bård, I'm not in the mood for this. Thanks, but really, I just want to sleep.” 

”But I got you a birthday present, don't you want it?” Bård coos.

”Can't it wait until later? Like, tomorrow or something?” Vegard mumbles.

”But I think you're really gonna like this, Vegard. You sure you don't wanna take a peek?” Suddenly, Vegard hears a faint sound he recognizes, the sound of a zipper being unzipped, and he fights the temptation to turn and look.

”Remember that shop we walked past? The one in that shopping mall?” 

Vegard does remember. It was a store for intimate clothing, all kinds of lingerie in the windows. They had laughed at some of the outfits, as some were basically just strings tangled together, and some were simply hideous. Vegard also remembered how he'd spotted something in the window that he might have been staring at, and Bård had caught him staring, teasing him with it. He could still hear Bård's giggle and the words he had said.

”I got something from that place... It's nothing big, it's actually very skimpy...” Bård drags out the words. ”I'm wearing it right now, don't you wanna see?”

It was embarrassing, how fast Vegard reacted; he could feel his cheeks redden when he had turned onto his back and looked at Bård, who, with big eyes, had his thumbs hooked in his unbuttoned pants, and was on his way to pushing them down.

”I knew you'd want to see.” He grinned and winked at his elder brother, before pushing down his pants and kicking them to the side. As the jeans disappeared, it's revealed that Bård was wearing a pair of skimpy panties and stockings that were being held up by a garter belt that sat tight around his waist.  
Vegard could feel his mouth open, he couldn't really control it, as he was busy taking in the sight of the thin cloth that sat so tightly on his brothers body. 

The belt itself was dainty and little, made of dark gray frilly material, and two little bows decorated the front of it, and the four straps that connected the garter belt and the stockings also had small blue bows on them, Vegard noticed that when Bård turned around and granted him a look at his ass. The flimsy little panties were the same colour as the bows and stockings, pastel blue, and most of it was made out of see through material, prettified with a flower pattern that didn't really hide or cover up anything, as Vegard could easily see his ass through the undergarments. But he supposed that was the point, so he wasn't really complaining. 

Vegard had always been fascinated by Bård's body. The two brothers were built so differently, Vegard more square and short, while Bård was tall and lanky, and over all, he had very feminine features. The long honey blonde hair only added to that.

Vegard's eyes rested on the two dimples, that peaked out from under the t-shirt, on the small of Bård's back, innocently hollowing into his pale skin. He'd always loved those two hollows, he'd trace his fingers along them whenever he had the chance, and he'd watch Bård's skin react with goosebumps as he did.  
He looked absolutely adorable in the outfit, if Vegard had to be honest.

Bård turns back to him, his usual cocky grin plastered on his face because he can tell that he's got Vegard's full attention. He cocks his head to the side and then he waddles over and crawls onto the bed, sitting on the end of it with his arms wrapped around his legs, revealing nothing of what he moments before had shown Vegard.

”What do you think?” Bård asks, running his hand over his own knee, tracing the floral pattern that adored the material.  
Vegard sat up, getting up on his knees. ”Well, I can't really see anything at the moment, now can I?” His voice was a bit deeper and raspier than he meant it to be, and it took him aback a little, and he cleared his throat. He runs his hand through his hair a few times, waiting for Bård maybe to be kind and show him again, but the younger man simply sits there showing nothing more than his blue clothed knees and shins, wiggling his toes as he watches Vegard.

”It's your birthday dude, you get to do whatever you want.” Bård said, and he's barely spoken the words before Vegard has pulled him away from the edge and has him lying down on the bed, his legs still pressed tightly together to hide himself.

”C'mon, show me,” Vegard smiles, and for once, since it's his birthday, Bård gave in, spreading his legs and running his hands up and down his thighs as he opened them up. Vegards familiar chuckle make him grin, he could tell that his brother liked it.

Vegard wastes no time in closing the space between them, kissing him hard and prying his lips apart, his tongue being met by Bårds as it enters the youngers mouth. Vegard's hands slide up and down Bårds legs, caressing the soft flesh on his inner thighs before snaking them up under his t-shirt.  
Bård giggles into the kiss as he feels his brothers hands tickle his skin, but he's enjoying it so much he can't even be bothered to squirm away, it was like a trail of wildfire followed Vegard's hands as they pushed the white shirt up and exposed his skin. His calloused fingers brushed over his ribs and over his nipples, and that's a sensation that's weak but still drives Bård mad, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Vegard's waist.

”Happy birthday big brother,” Bård breathes out between kisses, his hands in Vegard's hair and on his back, and he lets out a hitching giggle as Vegard's hands cup his ass and he pulls Bård up to straddle his lap. ”hope you like your present.” He continues, pecking Vegard's lips a few times and nipping at his lower lip before moving back to his ear, sucking on his earlobe.

”You can do whatever you want,” Vegard can feel Bård's hot breath against the shell of his ear, and shivers run down his spine as he kisses Bård's neck and breathes in his scent, and feels his golden locks tickle his face.  
Vegard's hands are still groping Bård's ass, he can feel the muscles clench under his palms as Bård moves, rolling his hips slowly, and his breath is getting quicker by the second. 

”You can fuck my mouth,” as the words leave Bårds mouth, slowly and with force, Vegard can feel the blood pool to his groin. He'd always had a weakness for hearing Bård say such dirty things, it left his mouth dry and his dick hard, without fail. ”You can do anything,” Bård's lips brush against his jaw before he finishes his sentence. ”I'll let you do anything, because truthfully, I love my big brothers cock.”

”You son of a bitch,” Vegard groans, his mouth watering simply because of Bård's words, and hears Bård's giggling in his ear. 

Without a word, Bård pulls his shirt over his head and returns to kissing vegard, pushing him down on the bed and rocking his hips down on him, forcing a few muffled moans from Vegard's lips.  
For a moment they're just gasping against each others lips, their minds blank in pleasure, until Bård finally breaks the rhythm and sits back up, placing his hands over Vegard's on his thighs.

”So what do you want?” Bård asks, smirking down at the curly haired man. He could feel his hard on under him, and Bård was hard himself, but Vegard had most likely noticed that, as the panties revealed everything.  
”I...” Vegard looked lost, he had everything he wanted right there, he'd never been one to have sexual fantasies and perverse fantasies, he was perfectly happy with normal sex. As normal as it got when it was his little brother he was fucking, that is.

Bård rolled his eyes. ”You got nothing you want to try?” 

Vegard shook his head slowly, smiling apologetically and caressing Bård's thighs with his thumbs.

”You are the most boring person in the world, you know that?” Bård shook his head in disapproval, sending Vegard a judging glare.

”Sorry,” Vegard laughed awkwardly. ” I like this, is that so bad? If so, I'm really sorry-”

”Shut up,” Bård cut him off and kissed him again, thrusting hard down on him. ”I guess I'll be taking the lead, like always.” He mumbled against his lips, unhooking the straps that held up the stockings. They started sliding down immediately.

Breaking the kiss, Bård reached over to the nightstand, fumbing with reaching the drawer where they kept the lube, but he managed to get it. He flashed Vegard an over enthusiastic smile as he poured the liquid onto his fingers, and moved them back to his rear. He moved the panties to the side with his free hand and didn't say a word as he prepped himself, pushing a finger in and slowly moving it in and out.

If there was one thing Vegard was sure of, it was that Bård was gonna start talking. He always commented on sex, it always made Vegard feel flustered and embarrassed but he shamefully admitted that he liked it. 

”Fuck-” Bård was quick, adding a second finger and the third rapidly, but the boy was so stubborn he wouldn't break, and he was soon moaning as he bent his fingers inside himself. 

”Fuck Vegard- I want your dick inside me.” Sometimes he got a little heavy with the lame talk, they could both tell, but dismissed it. Bård shifted on top of Vegard, letting him push down his boxers and lube himself up.

Bård lead his own hand to his front, pulling the panties down enough to free his cock, and he moaned quietly as he palmed the head, his hips jerking into the movement. He was getting so lost in the feeling, that Vegard had to nudge him back into reality.  
Their eyes met with sincere laughter bubbling between them, and Vegard gripped Bård's neck to pull him down for another kiss. He'd never get tired of his brothers lips, they were addictive as hell; soft and thin, pale pink and stunningly talented, moving against Vegard's lips with ease and easily taking control of the kiss. Bård tilted his head slightly and made it easier for them both to deepen the kiss, opening their mouths and tongues darting out to explore the others again. 

Bård had started rolling his hips again, their cocks sliding together and creating a friction that had them both gasping for more. Or at least Vegard wanted more, Bård was so easily distracted.  
And so, for once, Vegard took the initiative, sitting up and manouvering his brother on top of him – with a little help from the younger man of course - until Bård was seated on his dick, his mouth open in a silent whine as he was filled, his fingers digging into Vegard's shoulders, and he didn't make a noise until Vegard was buried to the hilt inside him. Only then did he start gasping, his breath hitching in his throat.

Vegard gave him a moment to adjust, and when Bård breathed out that he could go on, Vegard's grip on Bård's hips tightened, and he slowly moved, his breath shallow as he felt Bård tighten around him.  
Bård hid his face in the crook of vegard's neck, breathing hard against his skin and mumbling curses under his breath as he adjusted to the feeling of Vegard's cock moving inside him.

It didn't take him long to start enjoying it though, soon he was moaning as Vegard pushed into him, making contact with his prostate with every thrust, and he couldn't get enough.

”Yeah--” He'd gasp in encouragement, his face twisted in pained pleasure. ”Don't stop, fuck,” he'd start moving his hips to Vegard's thrusts, whining in pleasure.

”Vegard! Your cock is tearing me apart, oh-” Bård's moans vibrated from his chest, he was clinging to his elder brother, nails digging into his back and legs wrapped around his waist. ”Don't stop, don't stop, fuck- yeah right there Vegard- ohh.”   
Bård started lifting himself up and pushing himself down on Vegard's cock, sliding up and down the slick member with ease, streams of pleasure shooting up his spine every time Vegard hit the good spot inside him. He could feel Vegard's hands fiddle with his stockings, which had slid down to his knees, and he could feel his quiet puffs of breath on his neck, shaky and hinting a few moans that threatened to spill with every thrust.

”Vegard, tell me,” Bård tried his best to sound serious and think clearly as he pulled away from Vegard's neck, facing him, his face mere inches away from Vegards, and he could feel his breath hit his skin. ”Do you love fucking your little brother?”   
He noticed the barely visible wince Vegard made. He knew how torn Vegard was about using their relation as name calling, on one hand Vegard was so against it, it made him feel sick to his stomach, but he had also admitted that it was perversely hot, using their brother-label. Only once had Bård managed to get Vegard to call him brother while they were together, and Vegard had been drunk, and very pissed at Bård.

”I wanna hear it- I wanna hear- oh fuck that feels good! fuck me harder yes- just like that-” Bård arched his back. ”I-I wanna hear you say that you love it.” He panted, running his hands up and down Vegard's chest.  
”Yeah, I do- I do love it,” Vegard was breathless, his voice raspy when he spoke, and his eyes were fixed on Bård's face, pupils dilated and never wavering from Bård's eyes.

Bård pushed Vegard down on the bed again, his hands splayed out on his chest and giving him support as he fucked himself on Vegard's dick, hearing Vegard become noisier and needier as he was brought closer to orgasm.

”I want you to cum inside me Vegard, I w- hell this feels so fucking good, oh god-” Bård moaned, rolling his hips back and forth, grinding down on Vegard's groin.  
”Fuck, Bård-” Vegard choked out, bucking his hips up and digging his hands into Bård's thighs. He figured Bård could use a little help, and wrapped one hand around his leaking dick, loosely pumping it with quick jerks.

”Yeah, yes- come on-” Bård was repeating words under his breath, gasping and mewling as he jumped on Vegard's cock and got jerked hard, Vegard's hand moving with ease over the hard wet flesh. 

Orgasm struck suddenly, Vegard's vision going blank as euphoria washed over him and he spilled his seed inside his little brother, who was still riding him and speaking encouraging words littered with curses and incoherent sounds.   
”Don't stop, please- fuck I'm gonna cum, Vegard- oh god-” Bård was gasping for air, chest rising and falling rapidly as he leaned back and let himself be jerked, his hips bucking involuntarily into Vegard's hand as he picked up his pace. 

As he looked at his brother, it struck Vegard how absolutely stunning he looked; face flushed red to the extent of the tips of his ears, his chest and arms flushed as well, a light sheen of sweat on his skin and his golden hair clinging to the moist skin helplessly. A faint trail of hair disappeared beneath the garter belt still strapped to his waist, and the golden curls were visible through the blue lace on the panties. Bård's pupils were blown and his lips swollen and parted, he was so close to orgasm, Vegard recognized the look.

”Fuck, you're gorgeous-” Vegard couldn't help himself. He had to say it, even though the cocky little bastard knew full well how pretty he was, he had to tell him, again and again and again. He reached out and pulled him in, crushing his lips against Bårds, their teeth clattering because of Vegard's eagerness, but he couldn't let him go. He kissed him hard as he continued pumping his cock, and it wasn't long until Bård released a broken sob, cumming into Vegard's hand and on his stomach, his body trembling in pleasure.  
Vegard kept him there for a moment, their lips connected but not moving, both calming down from their high, breaths evening out slowly.

"So," Bård pushed himself up, licked his lips and raked his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "How’s that for a start?" His other hand was splayed out on Vegard’s chest, supporting him as he leaned forward on top of him, his hair hanging like a heavy drape in front of his face.  
"I thought this," Vegard tugged at the thin cloth that had rolled down to Bård’s knee, making it slap back against his skin. "was my present?"  
"Please, it’s your birthday," Bård leaned down with a smirk tugging on his lips, planting them gently against Vegard’s mouth and letting out a faint sigh as he sank down against him. "You’ve got me all day brother."


End file.
